degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Eliluv69/Please Don`t Leave Part 9
Elis bedroom:Elis POV Eli-What did they say? Clare-They want me to move back home. Eli-I don`t want you to leave. Clare-They said if I move back that I have to stop seeing you,and if I don`t move back they never wanna see me again and to come get the rest of my stuff. Eli-I don`t want you to leave but I don`t want your family to push you out of their life. Clare and I talked for hours and she made a difficult decision. Clare-I`m staying with you. Eli-Are you sure,that means your giving up your family. Clare-But I`m getting one in return. I got out of bed and got dressed,I ran down the steps and grab my keys. Eli-Clare I`ll be back soon. Clare-Where-'' ''Eli-I`ll tell you later. I gave Clare a kiss and walked out the door. Clares House:Elis POV As I pulled into the driveway I could hear Mr.and Mrs. Edwards screaming and throwing thigs around the house.I now realized why Clare spent so much time at my house.I rang the doorbell and Mrs.Edwards answered the door,she was obviously drunk as was Mr.Edwards. Mrs.Edwards-Oh look who it is. Mr.Edwards-Who? Mrs.Edwards-Its the boy who took are Clare away from us. Mr.Edwards-What do you want? Eli-I came to talk to you about what you said to Clare. I didn`t want to walk in the house it smelled so bad but I did anyway so I didn`t cause a scene. Mr.Edwards-What did we say? Eli-You said either she moves back and leaves me or she stays with me and you never wanna see her again. Mrs.Edwards-Well yeah shes a little whore. Eli-No shes not,and I think she think about what your doing to her. Thats when everything went black.Mr.Edwards got and hit me over the head with a full beer bottle.I could here Clares voice but it was so far away and I couldn`t find my voice. Elis dream:No ones POV Eli dreaming-Clare,where are you? Clare in Elis dream-Over here,come on jump in. Eli-Why would I jump in its a pit of snakes? Clare-Come on,I have something to show you. Eli-Ok,where are we going? Clare-To the forest. This dream got creepier and creepier,before I knew it we were in an abandoned school.I recongnize the school it was Degrassi.But there was something odd about it,everyone looked dead,they had a blank stare.Clare wrapped her arms around me and whipered in my ear:"Come on Eli,the funs just about to start."We had entered a blackened room,the next thing I know I see Clare with a knife,then she stabed me over and over again.I woke up screaming,Clare looked scared. Hospital:Clares POV I grabbed Eli and shook him till he opened his eyes. Clare-Eli what happened,whats wrong? Eli-I had the weirdest dream. Clare-Tell me about it. He told me all about the dream and it frightened me,why would Eli have such a creepy dream? Eli-Why did your dad hit me with a beer bottle? Clare-He said he didn`t need you telling him how to raise me. Eli-Did you ever give them an answer? Clare-Yes I said-'' ''Eli-Don`t go back I`m afraid of what their gonna do to you. Clare-I said I would go back as long as we could stay together.They agreed and if anything goes wrong I`ll call or text you to come get me.Ok? Eli-Fine. Will Clares parents hurt her? Will Elis dream happen for real? Tell me what you think people. Category:Blog posts